A Path of Powers
by Loved Rose
Summary: Sky goes to school being the new girl and meets Hana; Hana and Sky soon become best friends and embark on a supernatural school year with evil lurking around every hallway. R&R please!
1. The New Girl

**Loved1: Welcome to our beautiful story, ****A Path Of Powers****. 'Tis the first story written together (unless you count that health play on fictionpress . com. Search Loved1 and go to my story Funny School Assignments. Yes, Rose, I posted it online. :3) **

**Anyway, in this story there are two main characters. Rose made the first character. And thus this chapter is from the character's point of view and then the next chapter I wrote and is in the next character's point of view (by the way Rose, I made some tiny changes to it) **

**Current song playing: the Rozen Maiden Theme song :D:D:D  
**

* * *

_**Chapter One: Sky Owens**_

I flopped onto I bed and stared at my new white, large, octagonal bedroom. It seemed so un-like home, but this was an opportunity to start over. I used to live in Colorado, but then my dad's company moved him to Minnesota. I missed my friends a lot, it seemed like it was going to be hard being in a different school and a new town without them. Also, making new friends I knew was going to be extremely difficult, especially with my secret. My best friend Madeline, from Colorado, was the only one that I had told my secret to. Some t.v. shows are about teenagers my age having powers to save the world with, well, I didn't want to be discovered and tested on. I have the power of Telekinesis. Sometimes it's cool to have the powers that I do, but sometimes, it's not. My own parents didn't know that I could move things without touching them, or anybody else, except Madeline.

My dark, hip-length hair was beginning to get in my face. I looked around the room, thinking I left a ponytail binder somewhere. I got off my bed and walked over to my closet door. It was actually another room attached to mine that was supposed to be another bedroom, but since I only had a brother that was already in college, I got to use it as a huge closet. Since the large window in my closet was facing west, I saw the sun starting to set over the lake. It lit up the room with an orangy color to it. I waved my hand and a drawer opened, revealing all of my hair accessories. I picked out a black scrunchie and tied my hair up into a high ponytail. Waving my hand again, the drawer closed. I looked around; my desk and computer were to the left of the large window.

The computer was still on. I took two steps toward it, but then walked back to the doorway to open my room door. I peered around the corner and looked at my door; it was a bookshelf on the outside, but a wall with a gray steel handle on the inside. So my bedroom was a 'secret' room. There was another secret room, just like mine. My mom used it as her studio. She is a fashion designer for some well-known store that sells really cool teen clothes. I sometimes try on her designs, and I usually get to keep them. As I was thinking of my mom's studio, I flicked my wrist and the door slowly opened.

I turned around and jogged over to my computer. Sitting down, I pulled out my keyboard and clicked on a minimized internet page. I started to type. "'a… i… m… dot com…'" I said quietly to myself. The internet page pulled up my username and password, and then I clicked 'sign in'. Twenty-eight people were online; all at once, several friends of mine sent me an instant message or, IM. Cali, Nandini, Katie, Tyler, Victoria, Madeline, and Alex were all the girls that had sent me an IM. I replied to all of them and then I replied to all the boys; a different Alex, a different Tyler, Brandon, Noah, Randall, and Nick.

After an hour, I said goodbye to all of them and signed off. My username appeared on the screen, skyheartcolorado5174. I knew that's all that's left in Colorado, my screen name. My mom came into the room and flicked on the light switch, "Sweetie, you should use the light." Mom walked over to my desk and laid her hands on my shoulders and looked at my screen, "Talking to some friends?" she inquired.

I sighed, "Yeah… I really miss them. Why couldn't Dad's company move someone else?"

"Well," Mom began, "Your father was asked to manage the employees of his company, here." She kissed the top of my head. "Your first day of school is tomorrow, why don't you go to bed early and get some rest." She said as she stood up to leave.

"Alright," I turned around in my chair and looked out the door, "Goodnight Mom!"

"Goodnight Sky!"

I pushed the monitor button and waited for the screen to go black. I looked at the clothes for some baggy flannel sweat pants and a baby-doll top t-shirt. I found an ivory colored shirt and black-and-blue pants, hung neatly on a rack. Pointing to both of them, they both came off their hangers and floated in the air. I quickly put them on and ran into my bedroom. It was eight p.m. Well, I thought, maybe going to bed early might calm my nerves a bit.

* * *

Next day, I was running out the door to catch the bus. "'Bye Mom! 'Bye Dad!" I yelled as I hopped onto the bus. My hair was in a high pony-tail again. I sat alone the whole ride there, staring out the window.

I was very lost when I got to my new school. The first two bells rang. Late for class on the first day, I knew wasn't good. My dad had said to go to the office and talk to the principal or whoever was there. Walking through the front doors of the office, I noticed there were tigers everywhere. The mascot must enjoy wearing a heavy tiger uniform at each football game, I giggled to myself.

A voice came from the front desk, "Excuse me, may I help you?"

I turned around, "Um, yes. I'm Sky, Sky Owens; today is my first day here and I don't know where to go."

The lady nodded, "One moment please," She pressed a button on the phone at her desk, "Principal Olsen, there is a new student who needs to be shown around to her classes."

About a minute later, a tall black man came toward me with a piece of paper, "Hello Miss… Skyla Owens?" he asked, sticking his hand out.

"Hi Mr. Olsen. It's just Sky, not Skyla." I greeted as we shook hands.

"Okay Sky," the principal opened the doors for me, "Let's go to your first class."


	2. Class Almost Begins

_Rose - _

_Alright, this is the second chapter of our story and was written by Loved1  
So this took a lot of effort to get up in one day.._

_We both want to know what you think of this story so please give us reviews!  
We'd appreciate them._

_Here are the characters bios:_

**Name: Hana Stoms**

Age: thirteen

Looks: Medium height, slightly tanned skin, shoulder-length brown wavy hair, brown eyes

Personality: Kind, loves to play around, loud, has lots of friends

Secret: You'll see

_Name: Sky Owens_

Age: Fourteen

Looks: Slender, pale peach skin, straight dark brown hair, pool water colored eyes with a tint of cloudy gray sky color, five foot  
four, oval face, almond shaped eyes, arched eyebrows, rose colored lips

Personality: Kind, quiet, headstrong, strange, adventurous

Secret: Has powers of Telekinesis

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Hana Stoms_**

I tucked my brown hair behind my ear, hoping that class would start soon. I was looking forward to getting to know the new girl. I don't know her name, because Mr. Browns is a cruel and unusual teacher. Cruel, cause he won't tell us stuff like the new student's name. We'd just have to find out for ourselves. And he likes to torture shy kids by making them stand up front. Unusual because... well, you'll figure that out soon.

"Hey. You. YOU. HANA!" I looked up smiling to my friend, Joan. I was ignoring her on purpose. "What?" I asked. Joan stared at me for a few more seconds. "Can I braid your hair?" she asked. I sighed. Joan has somewhat of an... obsession with playing with my hair. It can get really annoying. "Fine." Joan gave me a big smile and jumped into the free spot behind me. I sat still as Joan started to braid my hair. Which was kinda hard since I was hyper. I'm pretty much always hyper. Who knows why.

"Everybody! I hear footsteps! Hide!" called the cutest boy in the class (my opinion), Andy. I giggled. This was one of his many features that I liked: He made me laugh. Well, anybody could make me laugh. Only Andy is the one that makes me laugh the most. "Are you done yet?" I asked Joan who was still braiding my hair. "No. Sit still," she replied. I sighed and said, "Joan, you know I can't sit still for more than five minutes. Your time is almost up." Joan giggled. "Just wait. I'm almost..." she paused. "What?" I asked. "...do you have a ponytail binder?" she finally asked after a moment's pause. "No," I said. Joan sighed and let go of my hair. "Finally!" I said, getting up and walking around Joan.

Just then, the door to the classroom opened. In came the principal, and the new girl. I studied her closely. She had long dark hair up in a ponytail, so I couldn't really tell how long it was. Mr. Olsen said something to her and she nodded. I couldn't hear what he said because everyone in the classroom was being SO LOUD! Jeez. I sighed. I guess I would have been one of them if I wasn't already mad. Once Mr. Olsen left, the new girl was standing there looking a little lost. I felt kind of sorry for her. But that feeling was lost when Agatha Fillens, Christena Trin, and Irene Drusche went to go talk to her. They were extremely kind. But that's if you had a lot of money. If you didn't...let's just hope you don't mind making some enemies.

Agatha said something to the new girl. Agatha frowned as the new girl said something, and once she was done talking, Agatha's mouth dropped open in surprise. Agatha shut her mouth, made a nasty face, and walked away, with Christena and Irene following suit. I smiled. If you were liked by those three, you were practically hated by everyone else. As soon as I made sure that no one else was going to talk to her, I started walking to her. She looked up from her book bag, which she was digging in. "Hi. I'm Hana. What did you say to Agatha to make her react like that?" I know, stupid thing to say first thing, but I hate the same thing, over and over and over again. It gets boring.

"Oh, is that who that was?" I nodded. "She asked something that really wasn't any of her business so I gave her an answer that was obviously a lie," she explained. "I don't think Agatha would react that way to just a lie," I said. "Well, does it help that I said 'don't ask questions like that, idiot'?" I laughed. "Hey, can I see your schedule?" "If you tell me your name," I answered. She looked surprised. "Didn't your teacher tell you?" "No." "It's Sky."

"Great! I love that name! By the way, I'm Joan," Joan said, suddenly popping up behind me. "Were you eavesdropping on us?" I asked her. "Non," Joan replied in French. "So anyway, my schedule. Follow me," I said. "Where's the teacher?" Sky asked. "Class should already be started." "Late. Don't be surprised with Mr. Browns. He's always late," Joan explained. We reached my desk and I said, "take any seat that's not already taken." Sky nodded and took the desk right next to me.

I dug through my messy stuff and pulled out my schedule. Sky had already pulled out her own schedule and a pencil. She took mine and started comparing the two, writing something on both of them every now and then. "Here," she said, handing back my schedule. Next to a lot of classes, there were smiley faces. "I take it these are the classes you are in?" I asked. Sky laughed. "Yep. Joan, let me see your schedule." She looked around. "Joan?" I looked around and saw Joan writing something on the chalkboard. So far she had gotten to: THE NE. "What do you suppose she's writing?" I asked Sky. Sky thought for a second. "Words in big, block letters."

Right then, Mr. Browns came in the classroom (finally). Immediately, everyone found a seat to sit in. Joan quickly wrote the rest of the sentence then scrambled to her seat. Mr. Browns read the board (which said: THE NEW GIRL'S NAme is Sky) and said, "Skyla, which do you prefer?" "Sky," answered Sky. "Okay then. I'm calling you Skyla then." Sky gave me a questioning look. I pulled out a piece of paper and wrote, "Don't worry. He calls me something besides Hana. In fact, every student in this class is called by something they don't want to be called." I passed the note to Sky. She read it and gave me a thumbs up.

"Alright class. Anybody who isn't here please raise your hand," said Mr. Browns. A few boys did that. "Har har. Now we'll do the name calling." Mr. Browns called names one by one, and listening for a "Here!". Once he reached Sky's name, he called out "Skyla Owens" "Here," called Sky, looking a little annoyed. A few more names and then, "Anah Stoms" Sky looked at me and chuckled. I just rolled my eyes and said, "here." I spaced out until he called out the last name, which was "Joan Zenner, quit playing with Anah's hair." I looked behind me but Joan tugged on my hair and said, "start the class and I will." "What would I say? Class is almost over," Mr. Browns said. I looked at the clock and he was right. Mr. Browns took so long in getting here, there wasn't a class. Joan said, "then write me a two hundred word essay on why you should come to class earlier." Mr. Browns just shrugged and sat down at his desk. "What?" he asked after a few minutes of having been stared at. The class just started being noisy. Did I tell you Mr. Browns is my favorite teacher?


	3. An Old Friend and Teachers

**_Chapter Three: Sky_**

Mr. Browns was relaxing as the class became extremely loud. He seemed to be everyone's favorite teacher. Since there was only five mintues left until class was over, I just looked around. Agatha and her two friends were being the loudest; obviously they were spoiled rich girls. Everyone else was laughing to the cheesy jokes they were making... I thought they were girls that just needed attention 24/7.

Joan was playfully scolding Hana to stop moving, since Joan liked braiding Hana's hair. I laughed. "How long have you been playing with Hana's hair this morning?" I asked her.

"Ever since we became best buds! Sit _still_!"

Hana looked at me, "She has an obsession with playing with my hair. Every morning, Mr. Browns tells her to stop playing with my hair but she stops for all of about a second and then plays with it again."

"Funny! Does Mr. Browns ever teach?" I asked them.

Hana frowned for a second and then looked at the teacher. "No, I don't believe so. Only when the principal comes to see our class to see how we behave and all. Everyone behaves when the principal comes in too. It's funny!" The bell for next class rang. Joan, Hana and I walked out together. Before I even took five steps out the door, my phone was tickling my thigh, vibrating like a microwave. I pulled it out; **_1 new message_**.

"Who's that from?" Joan curiously asked me as I slid out the keyboard on my black-and-blue LG Rumor.

"Ben. A guy I met two years ago. We hung out all the time until a week before I moved; our dads work for the same company." I replied as the message blinked onto my screen:

**_Hey! i kno u r in skool but i just wanted to say hi. my frst day is today too :) c u soon! (trn around 2 c)_**

Currently, I was frowning. I stopped walking and Hana and Joan were looking over my shoulder. Slowly I turned around and saw him down the hall; dark brown hair, georgeous ice blue eyes, tan skin, lightened blue braces, tall, muscularish - kinda - big feet and all! I smiled widely and waved. Ben briefly said goodbye to his new friends and walked over to my new friends and I.

"That's Ben? Wow... he cute." Joan said.

"Eh... I've seen better." shrugged Hana.

"Oh c'mon! You gotta admit he is at least a one out of five!"

"You guy rate cuteness from one to five? Weird..." I was still staring at Ben.

I saw Hana out of the corner of my eye and she just brushed her hair back. "Well, thats what she does," she pointed to her BFF, "I, on the other hand, compare this one guy to a anime charrie and I sent an email to a friend saying I'd marry the character and cheat on him with the guy I like!" She laughed.

Ben eventually reached us and I gave him a hug hello. "I thought I'd never see you until high school!"

"Well, my dad was convinced to follow your dad here since they work well together and they are friends... it took my mom a lot of convincing but we all got came!" he said as we let go of each other.

"I'm still so glad your here-!" I was interupted by a giggly "ahem" from Hana. I realized that I probably should introduce them. "Oh this is Hana Stoms and Joan Zenner. I met them in class today."

"Nice to meet you. I saw you though, In Mr. Browns class. All three of you, I was in the back with Sam Nathans - nice but weird - but who do you guys have next?" asked Ben.

I looked at my schedule. It was a class I had with Hana, "Hana and I have Ms. Kappahn next. You?"

My best guy friend looked at his Courier New printed schedule. "I've got Mr. Harris."

"Well, I'm sure we'll see each other later... talk to ya later!" I waved i started down the hallway with Hana and Joan by my side.

"See you 'round." Ben said, turning away.

The bell for next period rang. Joan turned down a different hallway, leading to her next class.  
"See you guys!" she half-yelled.

"See ya!" Hana sang out to her friend.

Just as the was rounding the corner, Hana and I jumped into empty desks. Lucky for us, they were at the edge of the classroom by the tall windows, away from the door. Ms. Kappahn entered the class. She obviously had been teaching at this school for twenty years or more cause she had a billion class pictures on the east wall.

"Good Morning class." she said. "This is another day in the school year that is usually a pain to me, so follow classroom rules and I wont give you a week of detention..." Ms. K pushed her glasses up her long nose and looked at the bulliten board. "Ah, there is a new student in our midst... Skyla Owens, come to the front of the room and tell us about yourself."

I stood. Everyone was staring at me. I really hate being stared at. Ms. K sat on her stool, and waited. I approached the front and then a boy and a girl who sat next to each other were poking the other person. Ms. K saw this and she instantly yelled at them. "Alexander and Alyssa! Go finish your game of 'Poke Me' in the office!"

The two students stood up and walked out of the classroom, shutting the door behind them. Gawd, I was going to have fun in here. "Hi... I'm Sky Owens and I just moved here from Colorado. I am an only child and I like to play soccer - Right D - softball and I have a red-belt in Tae Kwon Do."

The room stayed silent. Ms. K spoke, "Any questions for Skyla?" A cute boy in the back raised his hand. "Yes Jackson?"

"Can I have your phone number?" Jackson half-laughed. Some other people did too. Hana smiled. So did I.

"What's your name again?" I asked, preparing a burn for him.

"Jackson."

"Well, Jackson," I said, "I'm not available for guys who like to show off or a guy who just got dissed by a girl." The class was basically laughing so hard they were choking. After a minute, Ms. K yelled at everyone to shut up.

I sat down and looked at Jackson, who was bright red and sinking in his seat. Hana eventually stopped laughing and wiped her eyes, "You got that boy good! Way to go!"

"Thanks!" I said.

I finished class and it was really awkward since the teacher was so mean.

But I continued onto my next class.


	4. School Roof of Rising Water

Chapter 4: Hana

I was alone. I was lonely. That's what happens when you're alone.

Class… without… my… friends… is… BORING! Sky ran off to some other teacher's room (probably back to Mr. Browns room. He's fun), Joan………… who knows where she is. Andy is at Mr. Yuminki's room (don't ask why or how I managed to memorize his schedule…). Of course I have other friends. I just don't want to mention them all and amazingly, ABSOLUTELY NONE OF THEM ARE IN THIS CLASS!! God, I'm going crazy before class starts…

"And now class, we will introduce a new student," the teacher, Mrs. Hermun said. I frowned. The only new student was Sky and she's in a different class. Unless… she somehow managed to transfer to this class! THAT. WOULD. BE. AWESOME! "Come on in" Mrs. Hermun said to someone out of the door. The door opened and in came…

Ben, Sky's boyfriend. Ahem. Friend. "Hey! I know that guy!" I blurted out. The class laughed and Mrs. Hermun hushed them. "Would you care to introduce us then, Hana?" "Uh, o… kay…" I said slowly. "Um… his name is Ben…" I looked at Ben. "Antirino" Ben filled in for me. "Right, right. And he came from… Pluto." The whole class burst out laughing again. Ben gave me a glare and I just smiled innocently at him.

"Class! Calm down! Hana, be a little nicer to Ben. He's new," said Mrs. Hermun. "Sorry," I said. And thus, class started. I spent half the time completely ignoring the teacher and doing some homework I had been assigned the class before so I didn't have to do it at home. Once I was done with the homework, I decided to go the bathroom. Cough, cough, wink, wink. Apparently Mrs. Hermun had let us do some free time cause everyone was being noisy and messing around. I got up and walked to Mrs. Hermun's desk.

Mrs. Hermun looked up and asked, "Do you want something?" "Yes. May I ask you a question?" I said, half smiling. "You just did." "Alright, alright. May I go to the bathroom?" "Sure. One sec." Mrs. Hermun got a post-it note pad out of her desk and wrote me a pass. She handed me the pass and shoed me away. As I passed Ben on my way out he said, "You could have at least given me a bigger planet." "Ain't life just tough" I replied.

I headed down the hall to the lockers, one of my fabulous hiding places when I'm skipping class as such. Well, no. I want to get something from my locker.

Halfway down the hall, I heard a door open behind me and then a, "Hey!" I turned around and there was Joan. "Ugh! It's you!" I said in fake disgust. Joan gave me a sad look and said, "But I snuck our of class just for you!" "Did you really?" "Yeah" "You could've just have gotten a pass like me you know." "So you aren't happy to see me?" Joan asked. "Uh…" I thought. Silence. "Hmm…" more silence. "Eh…" Even more silence. "Hmm…" "Hanaaaa!" Joan whined. I laughed and said, "C'mon." "Where are we going?" "I'm thirsty." I answered simply. "So you're going to do?!" She asked excitedly. I gave her a weird look. How in the world would she know about that? Joan laughed. "Let-eth us-eth go-eth to-eth the-eth lockers-eth!" Joan said, pointing forward and pulling me along.

Once we got to Joan's locker (she walked right past mine), she opened it and took out a water bottle and handed to me. "Thanks but I got one," I said, handing it back. Joan scoffed and said, "Take it anyways!" "It's puny compared to mine!" I said. "So? That means this one is portable!" said Joan. "Come." I walked to my locker and tried the combination. It didn't work. "Let me try." Joan said, pushing me aside. "What are you talking about? You don't know my combination." My locker popped open.

"I don't like you anymore. Leave," I said to Joan. She just shrugged and dug in my backpack. "Get out of there!" I said. Joan ignored me and pulled out my water bottle. "It's just like your room," Joan mumbled. "Yes, it is," I said, snatching it away from Joan. It was big and made out of glass. My father works with a lot of glass so practically our entire house is glass. It's quite awesome, since I get to design everything I have. My water bottle is just plain glass… that's white. Translucent.

Joan started to hum as we walked down the hallway. "Joan?" She kept on humming. "Joan, what song is that?" "Band song." "Your part?" I asked. "Nope." "Get me the concert CD, will you?" "How about when it comes out?" "Which will be when?" I asked. "The concert itself will be on December 12th. I'm not sure when the CD will come out," Joan explained. I looked at my black watch (not glass) and the date was 10/25/08. I scoffed and said, "I'm sneaking into band."  
"We are here!" Joan said, opening the door to the school roof, a place that was strictly off-limits to students. Who cares. There we saw Sky, sitting down and doing homework or something. "Sky?" Joan said. Sky looked up. "Hi." She said. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "I got lost." "So you entered a door that you had no idea where it led to." "It had a window and I saw stairs! You and me both know that this school doesn't have a second story."

"You know, you could've asked a teacher for directions," Joan said. "The past is done, the past is gone, and the past can never be changed." "Where'd you get that from?" Joan asked. "Myself," Sky replied. "So what do we do for the rest of the school day" I asked. Sky looked at me in disbelief. "I can't ditch the rest of the school day! It's my first day here!" "Well, we've already had 3 classes including this one so next is another class, then lunch. And then we have gym," I explained. "Hmm…" thought Sky. "We can stay here until lunch and than we'll go down."

We were quiet for a few minutes. Joan said, "Hey Sky. I can help with your homework. I'm in advanced classes." I burst out laughing. No, she isn't. "I'm fine," Sky said. Joan started to help her anyway.

I turned away to think to myself and to enjoy the sunlight beating down on the roof of the school. I looked at my water bottle and saw that it was almost empty. I swore silently to myself, looking at the two girls doing homework. "Hey, Joan, Sky," I said. They didn't look up. I smiled to myself and inched away from them. I laid down on my stomach and sat my water bottle in front of me. I watched as the water inched up and up.

It's magical! No, I'm kidding. Well, kind of. I have this ability to make water increase, decrease, and do all kinds of stuff with it. But, I'd rather keep it a secret. I mean, think about it. You are stuck in a desert with me with a water bottle which only has a few drops left in it. I'd be able to quench your thirst. Or, fill up the whole desert with water. But, there is no way I'd fill up a whole desert with water, not even if you paid me all the money in the world.

Anyway, the water was filled up and I'm thirsty. I opened it up and drank about a quarter of it. Sky came up from behind me and asked, "Hey, can I have a drink?" Joan came over and said, "Wasn't your bottle emptier?" "No, it was just a figment of your imagination." "But I saw it!" "Hana is magical!" Sky said. "True, but no," I said. "What?!" "I'm lying." "So how did you get the water bottle full?" Joan asked. "I quietly slowed down while passing a water fountain and filled it up," I said. "Oh. Okay then," Joan said.


	5. Suspcious Telepathy

_Rose - _

_Hey everyone!  
Yup... I finally got to finish the fifth chapter.  
I've been quite busy lately which has pissed me off.  
But here it is._

_Enjoy this (short) chapter!  
_

* * *

**Chapter Five: Suspicious Telepathy**

Joan and I went back to my homework. I swear, Hana's water bottle was three quarters empty when she and Joan discovered me on the school roof. Now it was full. Weird, no? Well now we were all ditching class until lunch. I was of course a little worried at first because today was my first day and I didn't want to start off the year badly.  
But the past is done and gone and cant be changed.  
''Hana, what time is it?'' Joan asked.  
Hana looked at her black watch, ''We would be in gym right now. So in about... a hour and a half we can go to lunch'  
I frowned, ''Isn't today beef stroganough'  
''Unfortunately,'' Joan said, quickly erasing a grammar mistake in my essay, ''Yes'  
I wrinkled my nose. From what I had heard, it was barf on noodles. Gross.  
''Sky, who do you have for encore'  
''Spanier. But I switch to Rue next semester'  
Hana smiled, ''He has a sticker on his board saying 'Normal people scare me...' and we are not normal so that makes us special! Ha ha!'' I laughed too. Now I remembered that sticker on the dry erase board near his desk. Normal people scare me too because... well, they aren't... fun to hang around: boring. That's the word I was looking for: boring.

After awhile, my homework was finished so we just hung out on the warm rooftop. I took out my ponytail, letting my long dark hair fall down to the ground. I interwound the elastic band through my pale fingers. By accident, I shot it off the roof. I scrambled to the black gutters of the school. Hana and Joan giggled. Neither of them came to the edge of the roof with me so... well, you could most likely guess what I did. No, I didn't jump off the roof to get it! I reached out my hand to swish it toward the base of my throat, letting a larger current of energy flow through me as I did.  
"Ha ha! It caught onto the hook of the gutter!" I laughed as my ponytail flew gently into my hand.  
''Lucky you!'' exclaimed Joan.  
Hana smiled, but I could tell by the look in her eyes that she was suspicious.  
I pretended not to notice. The bell for lunch rang; I stood and headed for the roof exit. ''C'mon!'' I said as I opened the door and disappeared with my heart beating faster than a humming bird's wings.


	6. Spilled Secrets

Loved-

I tried to make this chapter extra long to make up the lack of chapter in chapter five. So here you go. Enjoy.

**Chapter Six: Hana Stoms**

Ugh... another class without Sky. Somehow she was getting to be a better friend than Joan, even though I've known Joan for ages, I'm still somehow liking Sky better. So now I'm in a class without Sky, but with Joan... and Ben.

"Four minutes till class starts," Joan said, staring at the clock. I sighed. I really hated it when time seems to go by so slow. "Hey, want to hear a funny joke?" one of my friends, Anne Rentesser, asked me. "Um... sure. Why not?" Anything to make the time go by faster. "Okay. What do you get when you cross a chicken with a giraffe?" I made a face. It wasn't a joke, it was something that Anne did to have her friends make up strange monsters for this world of hers... don't ask. It's somewhat complicated and I'm too bored to explain.

"Um... a chickenaffe I guess," I said. Anne glared at me. "Fine! Don't participate!" Anne is a person that can usually tell if you're really willing to participate or not. "Tell us a joke! I'm bored!" Joan said. "What kind of joke? I don't know any," Anne replied. "A blond joke will be fine," Joan stated. "Two blondes were driving along a road by a wheat field when they saw a blonde in the middle of the field rowing a row boat. The driver blonde turned to her friend and said 'You know - it's blondes like that that give us a bad name!' To this, the other blonde replies 'I know it, and if I knew how to swim, I'd go out there and drown her.'" "Yeah... I've heard that one before," Joan said, not even smiling. "That's because I'm the one that told you it," Anne snapped.

The teacher clapped her hands. It was time for class to start. "Alright, students. Take out your textbooks and turn to page 317," Ms. Sanders said. I raised my hand. "Yes, Hana?" "There's a new student in the class! Can I introduce him?" Ben glared at me. "I don't see the harm in doing so. Why not?" "NO!" Ben yelled.

"Is there some kind of problem?" I was laughing too hard to answer. "Then I'll do it!" Joan announced. Ms. Sanders looked at Ben. "Frankly, I don't trust her either," Ben mumbled. Joan chuckled. "Is there anyone else here that knows this young man?" Ms. Sanders asked. Nobody, not even Sam Nathans, raised their hand.

"Alright, Joan. I guess you get to introduce him. Give us his name, age, height, blood type, shoe size, and his deepest darkest secret." "Well, I can give Hana's name, age, height, and so on," Joan replied. "But not Ben's?" So she did know his name. "Sorry," Joan said apologetically. Ms. Sanders sighed. "Go ahead then."

Joan stood up and pointed at me. "Her name is Hana Stoms, she's thirteen years old, four foot three, AB, three and a half, and her deepest darkest secret is that she can play with water with her mind!" I laughed along with the class even though my stomach leaped nervously. How on earth would she know that?

"Thank you, Joan. Now turn to page 317 in your textbooks unless you are already there." Sam Nathans in the back raised his hand. Ms. Sanders sighed. "Yes, Sam?" "You still didn't introduce Ben," Sam said. "You knew his name. Detention." "Well, so did you." "But I'm the teacher. I'm supposed to know his name." "MY NAME IS BEN, ALRIGHT?! ALL YOU NEEDED TO DO WAS ASK ME!" "Ben, we use our inside voices." "So you're teasing me..." "Yes." Ben gave Ms. Sanders a look.

"On page 317, read. Take notes, be quiet, all that jazz. We'll talk about it in..." Ms. Sanders looked at the clock. "Half an hour. Ready... set... go." Joan tore out a piece of notebook paper and started writing, even though her book wasn't even out. I took my own book out and turned to a random page. To tell you the truth, Ms. Sanders isn't like the rest of the teachers. It seems like she could care less about her subject. All she cares about is that we learn enough to not fail life or whatever. Rumor has it, Ms. Sanders applied for a teacher just so she could go out with other single teachers. Male of course. But she does give us a lot of homework. We live though.

Joan passed the paper to me. It said, _It was true. You know it._ I bit my tongue. I wrote, _What are you talking about?_ and passed it back. _What I said about you earlier._ I cursed silently. _Which part?_ She passed it back. _Name, age, and secret._ I let out a laugh. _There's no way. That's why it's called a secret._ Joan chuckled softly. _We're both magical._ I was confused. _What's that supposed to mean?_ Joan didn't respond.

See, this is why I don't trust Joan. She just might ('might' being pretty much 100 percent of the time) pull a stunt like the one that she did. But lucky for me, no one is as close to Joan as me and so what they don't know is that Joan tells the truth 98 percent of the time.

That being said, I took out my sketchbook and started to draw. Joan passed me a folded up piece of paper. 'From Alex' Joan mouthed. Alex (or Alexander, although you will be hurt if you call him that) Seres is a loud, obnoxious kid that gets on everybody's nerves. (It's funny because I heard that his middle initial starts with S)

I opened up the paper to find only one sentence. _Was it true?_ I shook my head. _Gullible git_ I wrote back. "Alex, Hana just called you a gullible git!" Joan blurted into the near quietness. The class burst out laughing. I looked around for Ms. Sanders but lucky for me, she left the classroom.

"Joan, you're not supposed to tell him that!" I said angrily. "He was going to find out anyway," Joan replied. The door to the room opened and the class immediately became quiet.

It was Sky, Andrea Lerent, and Tally Hart. "What did we miss?" Tally asked. "Me and Joan just got finished calling Alex a gullible git," I explained. "Alex?" Sky asked. I pointed to the boy sitting behind Joan.

"So why are you here?" Joan asked. "Mr. Palent is gone," Andrea said. "Skippers," Sam Nathans called from the back. "You're skipping too!" Andrea snapped. Sam and Andrea then started arguing.

"Why were you calling Alex a git?" Sky said, turning to me. "It's sorta complicated... in a way," I said. "So let's tell her the story!" Andrea said. Joan, Anne, and I told Sky and Tally of the events that happened before the arrived. Me and Joan left out the part about the notes between us.

Tally and Anne were both laughing by the time we were done. Sky looked as though she were debating something in her head and Joan and I were just standing there.

"So that's what happened," Joan concluded. Therre was a moment of silence between Joan, Sky, and me. Joan suddenly remembered something. "Hana, I brought what you asked!" Joan said, pulling on my arm. "And that is...?" I asked, trying to resist. "You'll find out," Joan replied innocently. She gave an extra hard tug on my hand which propelled me forward. Sky followed us.

"Why couldn't you have showed me this earlier?" I asked irritably. Joan spun around and walked backwards. "I don't want to show you anything. I mostly got you two out of there so you could talk amongst yourselves." I guess she had intended on Sky to come.

I realized that we were headed down a specific hallway. "Um, Joan? I don't think we're going the right way..." I spoke up. Joan started humming something that sounded like The Incredibles theme song.

"Joan, the way we're going is probably going to get us lost!" The hall that we were going down led to the basement of the school. And only that. Our school has a long history and somewhere in that history is a part that explains why our school has a maze for a basement. Don't look at me, I'm no expert.

"As far as I know, only one student got lost down here," Joan said. "And he never came out! Joan, he probably died of hunger or something like that!" "That was only one person though!" "That's because the teachers suspened the next kid who just walked down this hall!" "Trust me!" "Frankly, I'd rather not..."

"You know what? This isn't worth it. I'm going." I turned but Joan grabbed me. "Trust me," she said. "Fine. Just dont. Get. Us. Lost!" I added through gritted teeth. "Mind explained to the new girl?" Sky said irritably. Joan explained as we made our why to our destination. Which I had no idea where that was, and my confusion got even worse as we entered the maze, but kept going.

"Alright, this should be far enough," Joan said, five minutes into the maze. "Do you hate us or soemthing?" I asked. "Sure, why not?" Joan said. "When you're done, just call me and I'll come for you... unless I get eaten." "Why the heck would you get eaten?" I asked, but Joan just walked off into the darkness. "Have fun!" called Joan's voice.

A few seconds of silence and I said, "What the heck is with that girl?" I asked. Sky didn't reply. "I swear, she would push me off a cliff if someone gave her money for it." I thought for a second, turned to Sky, and said, "Welcome to our middle school. My name is Hana Stoms and Joan is crazy. How she is crazy, she will turn invisible, stalk you until she finds out your deepest secret, and then tell everybody in this messed up world that secret."

"So... what you are saying is that what Joan told us all was true?" "If 'us' means my class, then yes." Sky glared at me. "But yes, it was true." "How do I know that I can trust you? How do I know that this isn't some plot to make fun of the new girl?" I was shocked, but soon recovered. "I can prove it to you," I said.

I took the charm bracelet off my wrist. Joan had once given me this one charm that's a globe which has a bottom that screws off. She says that there was a bell in there and that she took it out to keep it for herself.

I unscrewed the bottom half of the globed and showed its contents to Sky; a few drops of water. "Now. This is the most magical thing you will ever see." I concentrated on the water and Sky watched as it rose, faster than the time on the roof (it would be kind of a pain to wait for that desert to fill up). "There you go. Proof," I said. "Also the most amazing thing you've ever seen." "Oh yeah?" the tiny half globe I had been holding flew into the air.

"I take it this is your doing, since it's only us here," I said. Sky chuckled. "Besides, I said 'the most amazing you've ever seen', not done." "Same difference." "So, are you the only one that has a power or do your siblings have some?" "Sibling. One brother and he's in college. As far as I know, he doesn't have any. What about you?" "My sister keeps a lot of stuff from me. So I wouldn't know."

"It probably wasn't smart to trust Joan to leave us here," Sky stated after a minute of sitting there. Probably not, but we didn't have any choice now, did we?" "Not much choice at least."

"I want some pizza." Sky looked at me weired. "That was a bit random. What brought it up?" "I just had a sudden craving for pizza." "I'm craving dumplings right now." "Oooo dumplings are good!" "Especially diffed in soy sauce!" "Asian food!" "PUDDING!" That got me falling over laughing, clutching my sides. Once I calmed down, I said, "Supercalafragalisticexpialadocious!" as fast as I could. Me and Sky soon got into a contest to see who could say it faster.

"Well, we should probably get out of here," I said, after we were done with our contest. Sky won. "Nah, let's just skip the rest of the day," she said sarcastically. "Ehehehe. Sorry about your first day here. Do you want some ice cream after school? My treat." "Well, that depends if we make it out of here." "We'll get out. Think positive!" "Yeah, yeah."

I took a deep breath and yelled, "JOAN! GET US OUT OF HERE!" Silence. "JOAN!" Still silence "JOAN! WHERE ARE YOU?!" A few more seconds of silence then I heard a tiny, "Lost!" Sky looked at me with wide eyes. I was beyond pissed. "JOAN! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I screeched.


End file.
